


Spicy Noodles

by arimi_skywalker



Series: Spicy Series [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/981109/chapters/1931933">Spicy Curry</a>'s and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/981204">Spicy Kimchi</a>'s sidestory (read them first if you don't want spoilers). Jae can't stop thinking about Nino's past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorayaki_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dorayaki_chan).



**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
 _Disclaimer : fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;_

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

My life changed when I moved to Japan.  
  
When my company transferred me to their Japanese branch, I knew that I would feel lonely and miss home, but once I got there it turned out to be worse than I had originally thought. The first two weeks I found myself missing everything in Korea, even the smallest things that I had never appreciated when I'd lived there, and phone calls from my family were the closest thing to torture. I enjoyed hearing their voices, but at the same time, I missed them so much that I felt terribly depressed when I hung up.  
  
Fortunately, I'm an outgoing person and my department had only Korean staff members in it, so I was soon able to make friends who helped me to feel a little less lonely. I also appreciated being able to speak Korean in my little circle, especially when I was too drunk to think properly even in my mother tongue. Kim Jun Hwan, Lee Chang Woo and Park Hyung Seok became my closest friends among the group, and since all of us were still living in temporary housing the company had provided, we decided to look for a share house with four bedrooms instead of separate apartments as our permanent residence. It was nice having fellow Koreans in a similar situation around to help and support me.  
  
I never thought it would be a Japanese who made me feel the most at home.  
  
Love wasn't a priority at that time. I'd had my share of partners and flings in Seoul, but when I moved to Tokyo, I became too busy with work and trying to get used to my new life there. I began taking Japanese classes after work three times a week to improve my skills, so I hardly had any free time, but he came into my world and dismantled any plans I had. Nino drove me crazy since the very first day I met him, and all the effort and stupid things I did to catch him were well worth it when I finally got him.  
  
When we started going out, I received several warnings from a number of different guys at the company. All of them told me he was a jerk who used men as he pleased, that he wasn't interested in a steady relationship, and would wind up cheating on me, but I didn't listen to them. I trusted Nino. He had gone through a lot of trouble to catch me, his eyes told me he was honest when he said he loved me, and everything was magical when we made love. He made me feel special with every look, every kiss, and every touch, and that was something I knew he couldn't fake. We also spent as much time as we could together, which told me that Nino missed me just as much as I missed him while we were apart, and he had no problem introducing me to his closest friends. Actually, he soon began including me in his regular meetings with Ohno, one of his best friends.  
  
I knew they had been together in the past, and Nino still considered him someone special, but I wasn't worried about their relationship. Nino always touched me openly when we were with him, and Ohno knew I was Nino's partner now. I felt their friendship wasn't dangerous at all, especially when Ohno got back together with Sakurai, his old boyfriend, and seemed to be on cloud nine. But then, one night Ohno mentioned his partner didn't like that he and Nino were still in touch after what had happened in the past, and I began to worry. I couldn't stop thinking about Ohno's words and how uneasy Nino had become, even when I tried to repeat to myself that my boyfriend never gave me any reasons to suspect him.  
  
Nino spent most of his free time with me, including the weekends, and his desire towards me was still the same. We always had long sessions of sex at his place, until both of us were exhausted and ended up falling asleep, but I couldn't help remembering that Ohno had been single when he and Nino met those weeks before I started joining them. According to the conversation Nino had with Sakurai, Nino had been madly in love with Ohno to the point of blindly trying to destroy their relationship by any means possible, and Ohno had cheated on Sakurai, despite claiming that he was deeply in love with him.  
  
How could I be sure that wasn't happening again?  
  
"What's bothering you, sexy?"  
  
Nino's voice made me blink.  
  
We were seated at a small table in a _ramen_ restaurant. Nino was sitting in front of me, putting red pepper on his steamy noodles, and he had spoken in a casual tone, without even looking up at me.  
  
"Nothing", I said as I watched him and chuckled. "You and your weird habit of putting red pepper on your noodles"  
  
"You're the one who is weird", he raised an eyebrow. "Spicy noodles are one of the best meals ever"  
  
I shook my head as I grabbed my chopsticks and stirred my _ramen_.  
  
"I will take you to Korea one day, so you can try real spicy noodles", I pointed at his bowl. "I bet those aren't even spicy"  
  
"Want to check for yourself?"  
  
Nino took some noodles with his chopsticks and offered them to me. I wrinkled my nose as I moved away, trying to avoid the strong pepper smell. He laughed and ate the noodles himself.  
  
"You're really cute when you make faces like that", he said.  
  
"That doesn't sound romantic at all when you say it with your mouth full of noodles"  
  
He opened his mouth, showing the food he had inside.  
  
"Now, that's just gross!", I exclaimed.  
  
"That's for spoiling my romantic moment", he chuckled.  
  
"I don't even know why I like you. You're a troll"  
  
Nino smirked, making my heart race.  
  
"I bet I'm the sexiest troll you've ever met, though"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"You'll never know"  
  
" _Oi_!", he tried to sound offended.  
  
I just laughed and winked at him.  
  
"By the way", I said. "Remember I told you that I needed a desk?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember"  
  
"I was thinking about buying one this Saturday, since I can't keep working with my laptop on the floor, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me"  
  
"This Saturday?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, this Saturday. Maybe we could have dinner at my place after buying the desk, and then watch some movie or play videogames"  
  
"I'm up for dinner and movie or videogames, but I can't go with you to buy the desk"  
  
"Why not? Are you busy?"  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
"Ohno said that Sakurai is out with the kids this weekend, for a school camp or something, so I offered to keep him company on Saturday afternoon. I'm sorry"  
  
I felt a sharp twinge in my heart, but I just shook my head.  
  
"No, it's okay", I lied. "I understand"  
  
"I'm up for the rest of the fun though, and I'm all yours on Sunday, baby"  
  
When Nino called me 'baby', I knew he was trying too hard.  
  
Some time ago I had started to feel like Ohno and my boyfriend were too close for a simple friendship, as special as they claimed it was, and I was bothered by the times when they met alone, supposedly to have a drink and chat about their things. Nino never wanted to tell me what exactly those things were though, he would just play me off and said they weren't important enough to waste our time talking about them, and he always acted weird about it, almost nervous. Two of the things I liked the most in Nino were his honesty and his spontaneity, and he completely lost both qualities whenever Ohno was mentioned, as if he were trying to hide something from me. But then again, it was probably just me being paranoid.  
  
"Okay", I said. "Give me a call when you're free, then"  
  
Nino stared at me.  
  
"You aren't mad, right?"  
  
"No, of course not"  
  
It wasn't a lie, I wasn't mad.  
  
I was jealous. Terribly jealous. But I knew I had to get over it.  
  
On Saturday evening, when Nino was back from his afternoon with Ohno, we went to Odaiba for a walk while we watched the sunset, then had some sandwiches while sitting on the beach. I rested my head on his shoulder, watching the beautiful sight of Tokyo in silence, just enjoying his company, and I wished we could stay there forever. Unfortunately, we couldn't have sex at the beach and the sand isn't exactly a comfortable place to spend the night, so we wound up going back to my place. Normally, we spent our Saturday nights at Nino's place, since he lived alone, but sometimes we just didn't feel like riding the train all the way to Chiba and preferred to stay at my place in Mejiro.  
  
When we reached my share house, none of my housemates were home. Nino and I went to the kitchen to have some tea while we chatted, and he took the chance to have some of my mom's homemade _yakgwa_. He loved them since the very first time he'd tried one, and I loved to see him enjoying them, so I had secretly asked my mom to send me some boxes more often. Most likely Nino suspected something, since I always had cookies waiting for him at home, but he pretended not to know anything, and I think that was a little game both of us secretly enjoyed playing.  
  
"Do you want any more cookies?", I asked, offering the box to him.  
  
"Just one more", he said, grabbing another, even when he still had one in his hand.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head as I closed the box.  
  
"Sometimes I think you love these cookies more than me"  
  
I turned around to put the box back in one of the cupboards.  
  
"Nah! They don't have your perfect ass"  
  
"Looking at my ass again when I can't see you?"  
  
"You know how much I love it"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know it all right", I said, walking to him to kiss his lips. "Since our very first date, when you tried to grab it at Hachiko"  
  
"You just had to remind me about that, right?"  
  
I playfully winked.  
  
"You taste like _yakgwa_ ", I said, running my finger along his jawline.  
  
"You smell like citrus", he whispered.  
  
"And you love it"  
  
"Yes", he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down for another kiss. "I love it and you know it, so you take advantage of it"  
  
I smirked, but played dumb.  
  
"Me?", I fluttered my lashes.  
  
"Yes, you, Mr. Sexy"  
  
I kissed his lips again, and moved away.  
  
"Mr. Sexy needs to use the bathroom though", I chuckled. "So I'll let you finish your treats, but when I'm back I want my reward for being so generous and sharing my mom's special cookies with you"  
  
"Maybe, if you're a good boy", he shrugged.  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"We'll talk when I'm back"  
  
He laughed as I walked out of the kitchen.  
  
When I was washing my hands and turned off the faucet, I could hear Nino's voice from the bathroom. I asked him to repeat what he said, because I couldn't hear him while the water was running, and stopped drying my hands to hear him better, but I still couldn't hear him anyway. I opened the door and was about to ask him to repeat what he'd said again, but I realized he wasn't speaking to me. He was speaking to someone else.  
  
I listened to the conversation as I walked down the hall.  
  
"You really remind me of a good friend of mine", Nino said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
It was Jun Hwan's voice, one of my housemates and close friends, and the same guy Nino had invited to Tokyo Tower just to make me jealous half a year ago.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Ohno"  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Oh, Ohno! Jae told me about him"  
  
"Jae did?", Nino sounded surprised. "Well, I've always thought that your demeanor can be very similar to his sometimes"  
  
I reached the kitchen, but didn't say anything.  
  
I just crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"I'm flattered", Jun Hwan blushed. "Jae says you're very close friends"  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we are. We lived through many things that led us to form a strong friendship"  
  
"That's wonderful", Jun Hwan smiled. "I always tell my brother that I'm lucky to have found Chang Woo, Hyung Seok, and Jae Min when I transferred here, especially Jae. He's the one I would choose over the others if I were ever asked to"  
  
"Jae is a pretty special guy, isn't he?"  
  
Jun Hwan nodded.  
  
I cleared my throat to catch their attention and interrupt them.  
  
"If I'm that special, what are you doing flirting with my boyfriend?", I said as I walked over to Nino and put my arm around his waist.  
  
"We were just talking", Jun Hwan replied.  
  
"Oh, you're back", my boyfriend placed his hand on my ass and smirked. "I missed you"  
  
"Are you sure? I think you were in very good company"  
  
"Well, Jun Hwan is a good companion, that's true"  
  
My housemate blushed.  
  
"I'll go take care of my things, so you guys can be alone"  
  
"No, it's okay", I said. "You can stay. Kazu and I won't take long to go to bed"  
  
"I have to take a shower, anyway", he insisted. "Can I borrow your shampoo, Jae? I finished mine the other day, and forgot to buy a new one"  
  
"No!"  
  
Jun Hwan blinked at my abrupt reply.  
  
"I mean, I don't have much left. Use Chang Woo's, he bought a new bottle yesterday"  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll use his, then", he looked at Nino, then at me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. I'm pretty tired myself, so I think I'll head straight to bed after my shower"  
  
Nino smiled.  
  
"Sleep well", he crooned.  
  
" _Annyong hi chumushipshio_ ", I said.  
  
Jun Hwan blinked at my formal tone, but he didn't say anything and left.  
  
Nino turned to me.  
  
"You sound even sexier when you speak Korean"  
  
I shrugged and turned around to walk to my bedroom.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?", Nino chuckled as he followed me. "Are you that anxious that you can't wait any longer?"  
  
We entered the room and Nino closed the door behind us, approaching me with a playful smirk on his lips as he looked me over from head to toe. I raised an eyebrow and turned away as I took off my shirt.  
  
"Come on, leave the fun to me", he said, grabbing my waist to pull me close. "You know undressing you turns me on"  
  
Nino ran a finger over my chest, but I released myself from his grip and walked to my closet to look for my pajamas.  
  
"I'm tired, Nino. You can go home if you want because I don't feel like doing anything"  
  
"What?!", he exclaimed, behind me. "What's with you all of a sudden?"  
  
"Can't I be tired?"  
  
He approached me and grabbed my wrist with his right hand, then he placed his left hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
  
"Jae, what's wrong? You've never rejected me before"  
  
"There's always a first time for everything", I stared at him. "Just go home, Nino"  
  
"I don't want to go home", he frowned. "You haven't called me Nino in months, let alone your strange behavior now, when just minutes ago you were saying that you wanted your reward for sharing your cookies. What the hell, Jae? You can't play with me like that"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go home, you can always go to Jun Hwan's room", I shrugged. "He's taking a shower, so you can wait for him. He'll be nice and clean for you"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, I see the way you look at him. He's handsome, Korean, and wears that earring you liked so much, right? Plus he has Ohno's demeanor, which is something you love"  
  
"You're being ridiculous", he snorted.  
  
"No, you're the one who is ridiculous", I looked at him. "You still like Ohno, I can see it in your eyes, and you like my housemate too. I spoiled your Tokyo Tower date, and you're still frustrated because of it"  
  
"Jae, listen..."  
  
"No, I don't want to listen. I won't be waiting around until you get tired of cheating on me"  
  
My hands had started trembling, and I was holding back my tears.  
  
"I never cheated on you!"  
  
"How can I know that?! You were Ohno's lover in the past, and you were about to make out with my friend in the Tokyo Tower", my voice broke. "When did he become 'Jun Hwan' instead of 'Kim'? When, Nino?"  
  
My boyfriend didn't reply.  
  
He placed his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me down for a hungry kiss that made my legs shake. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer as I fiercely kissed him back, and a single tear rolled down my cheek, from the corner of my eye. When Nino pulled away, I rested my forehead on his. He looked me in the eyes as he placed his free hand on my cheek, and wiped away my tear with his thumb.  
  
"How long have you been holding all of this back?", he asked. "How long have you been suffering like this right in front of my eyes?"  
  
"You're going to leave me, I just know it", I sniffled.  
  
Nino was silent for a long while.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we spoke?", he said. "At the company"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You followed after me, calling me a bunch of random Korean surnames"  
  
"Yeah, I did", he chuckled. "I had been looking for you for days, and when I finally had you in front of me, I could only say a bunch of nonsense"  
  
"I thought you were cute"  
  
"I was so nervous, Jae. No one has ever made me feel like that"  
  
"Not even Ohno?"  
  
"Not even Ohno, much less Jun Hwan"  
  
"You're only saying that because you pity me"  
  
Nino moved his hand from my nape to my cheek, so he had my face in both of his hands.  
  
"You made all my pain disappear, Jae. I was desperately trying to move on after Ohno rejected me, and you were like a burst of fresh air", he smiled. "You and your citrusy scent turned my world upside down"  
  
"It's my shampoo", I said. "That's what smells like citrus, and that's why I didn't want to lend it to Jun Hwan earlier"  
  
"Really?", my boyfriend laughed.  
  
I suddenly felt relieved, as if someone had lifted a huge weight off my chest.  
  
Nino's words, his gestures, the look in his eyes. Everything told me that he was honest, especially the kiss he had given me. I still felt breathless, and was trying to recover from the overwhelming torrent of feelings we had exchanged, but that didn't stop me from pulling him closer and hungrily kissing his lips again.  
  
I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and got rid of it. Nino caressed my chest and rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, making me moan into his mouth. Both of us stumbled together to my bed, where we fell clumsily, moving over each other, caressing each other's skin, burying our fingers into each other's bodies as we desperately looked for one another.  
  
Nino reached out to undo my pants and pull them down. I helped him toss them aside, so he took the opportunity to cup my crotch over my underwear, sending shockwaves down my spine, straight to the lower half of my body that reacted immediately. I could feel my boyfriend smirking as he felt me growing harder in his hand. Something inside of me woke up at that moment, and I decided I didn't want to lose the battle. I undid his pants too, but I made sure I grabbed the waistband of his underwear before I pulled down, so I got rid of both his pants and underwear at the same time. He chuckled and bit my lower lip.  
  
"Getting competitive, my love?", he smirked.  
  
"Shut up, darling. I'm going to make you come in my hands"  
  
"That's if you don't beg me first"  
  
"Beg you?", I was the one who chuckled this time. "Let's just see who's right"  
  
I slowly ran two of my fingers up and down Nino's length a few times, then took it in my hand and began moving up and down. I felt him shiver and moan from my touch, so I decided to take the lead and straddle him, grinning at the look of pleasure on his face as I continued moving my hand.  
  
"I think someone is winning", I crooned.  
  
"I wouldn't declare victory just yet"  
  
Without any warning, Nino grabbed the back of my underwear with his two hands and tugged at the fabric until he tore it apart. I stopped stroking him just for a moment as I stared down at him with my eyes wide open, but he didn't let up and immediately introduced one of his fingers inside of me. I gasped, and had to let go of him in order to use my arms to lean on the bed so that I didn't fall on top of him.  
  
"You are... such a jerk...", I moaned, grimacing.  
  
"I told you that you would beg me, love"  
  
"Never"  
  
Nino moved his finger in circles, then added a second and repeated the movement, only faster this time. I was resisting with all my might, but it just felt so good that I ended up thrusting my body against his fingers, moaning loudly.  
  
"More?", he asked, breathing heavily.  
  
He was getting excited at the sight of my body trembling with pleasure, especially since he knew he was the one causing all those sensations in me, and I knew how much it turned him on. Probably more than anything I could do to him physically.  
  
"More...", I surrendered.  
  
"As you wish, sexy", his smirk returned to his lips, bigger than ever.  
  
Nino slickly shifted our positions, so that he was the one on top, and looked into the drawer of my bedside table. He knew I kept a tube of lubricant there, which he grabbed to pour a generous amount in his hand and spread it over his now erect and aching length, then spread my legs and used what remained on his fingers to prepare me.  
  
"I bet you never thought you'd be finger fucked with your underwear on tonight"  
  
"Shut up and fuck me for real already"  
  
"Please?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, so he stopped.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Please?", he repeated.  
  
"Please, fuck me"  
  
He smirked for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"Good boy"  
  
Nino quickly got rid of what was left of my underwear, and teased my entrance a little with the tip of his member, then pushed in all at once and leaned in to capture my mouth in a hot and wet kiss. I whimpered, but before I knew it, I had gotten used to the feeling and he was pushing in and out in a steady rhythm. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to my body as I bit his lower lip, and he lost the control of his movements. His thrusts became quick and irregular, but he still managed to hit that special spot in me several times, making me groan and twist.  
  
"Fuck, Kazu..."  
  
"That's... what I'm doing..."  
  
He buried his face in my neck as he moved his hips as fast as he could, leading the two of us straight to heaven. As it always happened with Nino, I came first, then felt his warmth filling my insides before he collapsed on top of me. I stroked his hair as I tried to catch my breath, and he stayed there, lying on my chest for several minutes, still inside of me, listening to my crazy heartbeat.  
  
"I could... go for some spicy noodles right about now...", he chuckled.  
  
I chuckled with him.  
  
"How can you think of food now?"  
  
"I don't know. You make me hungry, I guess"  
  
"What the...? You're supposed to say something romantic after sex, so I don't feel used!"  
  
He chuckled again and slowly moved aside, taking care while pulling out.  
  
"Damn, I'm getting old", he said. "I'm exhausted"  
  
" _Ojiichan_ ", I crooned, lying on my side to poke his cheek.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"That's for cheating before", I chuckled.  
  
"I didn't cheat. I just have my special tricks", he smiled, all proud of himself.  
  
"And I love it when you use them..."  
  
"I know"  
  
I playfully hit his arm, and the two of us laughed.  
  
"Ne, Kazu..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come with me to Korea on the next holiday, when I go to visit my family"  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"I want to show you my hometown"  
  
"I don't have to meet your family?"  
  
"Well, I would love to introduce you to my family, but I know you're allergic to anything related to commitment, so I won't ask that much from you"  
  
Nino was silent for a long while.  
  
"Let me think about it, OK?", he finally said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Okay"  
  
He kissed my forehead.  
  
I put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his chest.  
  
Nino needed several weeks to open his mind, but not only did he end up coming with me to Seoul during the winter holidays, but also met my family. I was already convinced that I was the only one for him, but that trip to my hometown was the final proof of his absolute devotion and commitment.  
  
A commitment we took on together while enjoying lots of spicy _ramyeon_.


End file.
